


He's too Sweet

by downwith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ?????, Blurb, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwith/pseuds/downwith
Summary: Just a small little piece about loving Benedict's sweetness but wanting to see if maybe theres another side of him. *wink*





	He's too Sweet

Benedict looks as good as he always does with a black button up shirt over a plain t-shirt underneath, his hair only tousled slightly at the front. Your both having dinner at a fine restaurant a friend of his had recommended and he gives you a cheeky eye-brow raise when he notices you staring, a small smile playing on his lips before he asks for the waiter to take your order. 

He’s the sweetest man you’ve ever met and god knows you love that about him, every detail of his gentlemen-ness like opening the door before you can get in or out of the car, offering you the inside of his arm to hold on to him, kissing your hand only gently and always being attentive to you in general. 

You love it, you really do. But over the last few days, theres been a restless curiosity in the back of your mind, a curiosity that makes you blush with shame but that you really can’t push away. It’s a burning question that asks how Ben would be if he wasn’t being so sweet and… gentle. 

You can’t help yourself and it shows in your way you cross your legs and how you tap your fingers only a bit nervously against the table and he all but notices right away. Of course he does.

“Are you feeling ill?” he asks, worried. 

Theres a heat that bubbles right at your cheeks and all you can do is smile shyly, already feeling guilty about all the thoughts running through your head about him grabbing on to your wrists tightly, or maybe speaking indecent things against your ear. “I’m fine, Ben” but you’re really not. 

He keeps you on your toes all night telling you stories about his college years and being ridiculously detailed in certain bits and extremely gesticulative in others. You hate how easily he can make you laugh, especially when you’re trying with all your might to chew on your meal for the night. It doesn’t go without a revenge though, for he too has ticklish funny bone when it comes to you, so at times he ends up snorting on his own drink and spilling a bit down his chin. 

It makes for a lovely night, having dinner at such a fine place but acting like absolute teenagers with full on giggle fits and constant shushing from both you and him.

A few hours in when everything has calmed and he’s waiting for the waiter to bring him his last drink, he’s stroking on your hand sweetly as he always seems to do by the end of the night. Right after, he brings it up to his mouth planting a kiss right at the palm, lingering for only a few seconds and staring at you with eyes that instantly turn you to mush.

It’s not that you don’t like it, its just that the butterflies that rise up in the pit of your stomach make you a tad more nervous than usual and of course you end up speaking out of impulse when you’re nervous.

“You’re such a sap” You remark, giving him a ‘i secretly love this, but please stop because i might combust’ stare. 

He raises his eyebrows with faint offence and it makes you scoff out a laugh. But surprised wouldn’t cover what you felt right after when he bit at the edge of your hand playfully. It’s not meant to be sexual and you know that but being a bit hypersensitive did not help, so right on queue your thoughts from when you first arrived had surfaced once again. 

What if it wasn’t playful? How can you explain to him the unholy thoughts that have been plaguing your brain recently? 

The car ride back to his flat are the most eternal 20 minutes you’ve ever experienced. Benedict has his hand laying on the top of your leg, sneaking cheeky glances towards you and pecking at your lips once every few minutes, they last only seconds before he pulls away. He’s never been one to show lots of affection in public and with the cabbie driving in the front, he tries to keep his cool. 

Meanwhile, you’re going absolutely insane. The mere thoughts you’ve been having have riled you up more than whats considered acceptable, every single touch or stroke down your leg makes you sigh a bit harder and every kiss leaves you wanting more when he pulls away.

Benedict chuckles when he notices the firm grasp you have on him as you walk out of the cab right after he’s paid the driver off and the quick pace of your step towards the door to his flat. 

When you reach the door and you’re trying to open up with his keys, he grabs you by the waist (like the devil he is) and rests his head on the side of your neck breathing closely to your ear. “Easy Darling, it’s still early”. Theres a sweet tone to it that suddenly you wish wasn’t there, because really, you don’t want to take it easy. 

As soon as the door closes behind you both, you think maybe he’s not as keen on the idea as you are because he inquires a soft “Fancy something to drink?” 

Theres a quick “No, I just want- “ from your part and if you were going to say ‘you’ he doesn’t give you time to. He's already walked over to you with heated eyes, quick steps and its obvious he didn't fancy something to drink either because he heads straight to your lips. 

He’s kissing you as passionately and as lovingly as he always has, with his hands on both sides of your face and his eyes slightly shut. His humming noises that come from the back of his throat suddenly rekindle the heat that had been consuming you all day. With a sudden rush of bravery you grab on to the back of his hair and pull a bit harder than usual and bite on his lower lip with an intensity that almost makes you wince and just as you’re about to apologise…

Benedict groans out. 

Processing what was happening was useless since almost immediately after he lets out a strained “Fucking Hell” that could possibly turn you to goo.

It’s when he grabs you by the waist and pushes you not even a little bit gently against the door behind you and kisses you with an urgency you’ve never felt before coming from him, that you realize, theres a whole new side of Ben that you are yet to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I have a tumblr where i also post my writings, in case any of you are interested!!! its: cumberstrange.tumblr.com
> 
> As always i would love to hear any feedback you might have, thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
